XMen Go to Counseling
by Leader Girl a.k.a. Bloss
Summary: :NOTE: I'll stop taking votes 12/30/02//2 P.M. CT///Ch.3 is a voting ballot between KURT & SCOTT. Please R&R&Vote!:: X-Men got to counseling. It's just a little humor thing. If this does good I'll do one 4 the BoM & Acolytes (this is X-Men only)
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

****

A/N: Well, the idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Hehehe. I couldn't help it. What could be more fun, but not overdone that having the X-Men Evolution characters go to counseling sessions? Please R&R if I should continue!

****

X-Men Go to Counseling

__

Prologue: Don't Kill the Messenger…Please?

"Why do _I_ have to tell everyone?" Scott complains, while the professor smiles. 

"It's good leadership training. Every leader should be well prepared to relay an unpleasant message because sooner or later it will be necessary." Professor X explains. Scott groans and rakes a hand through his hair. 

"Couldn't I just watch the master and learn that way?" he asks. The professor chuckles and telepathically opens the door. Then using his mind he pushes Scott out the door. "Aww, man. Why do I get stuck with all of the _really_ dangerous jobs around here?" 

Griping the entire time, Scott calls a meeting in the mansion's living room. Slowly, everyone assembles into the room, unhappy to be having a meeting on a perfectly good, for sleeping in, Saturday morning. 

"This had better be important, Scott, or you're going to have some really unhappy people on your hands." Logan growls. Everyone, minus the professor, is sitting or standing somewhere in the room waiting on Scott to tell them what the meeting is about. Scott clears his throat and nervously laughs inaudibly. 

"I know you're all unhappy about being up so early and especially on a Saturday morning." Scott begins. All he receives are a few angry glares from non-morning mutants. "Well, the professor asked me to call this meeting because in light of recent and not so recent events that we should all…" Scott pauses and swallows, "go to counseling." He whispers. 

"WHAT?" the whole group asks, jaws dropping. Ororo and Jean frown while the others angrily approach Scott with objections. 

"It's because o' the way Ah dress, ain't it? I knew y'all were biased! Just cause Ah dress this way doesn't mean Ah'm crazy!" Rogue says defensively. 

"Hey, I have to go too! It wasn't my idea, it was the professor's!" Scott counters.

"Why do I have to go, man? It'll throw off my groove!" Kurt asks. Soon Scott is backed into the corner with angry, complaining X-Men surrounding him. He looks around nervously for an exit. 

"Don't kill the messenger…" Scott retaliates, causing more glares, "Please?" Scott sinks down as the mob presses closer and laughs nervously. Seconds later, "PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Rogue Okay, Let's Talk ::evil grin::

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or X-Men Evolution.

****

A/N: Since Rogue is my favorite X-Men Evo char. I decided to do hers first. I'll let y'all vote in reviews to pick who I do next, but if you don't review and vote then I'll just pick. ^_^

****

X-Men Go to Counseling

__

Rogue: Let's Talk *evil grin*

"Ah ain't goin'!" Rogue growls, trying to loosen her fellow X-Men's grips. Kurt pulls on one of her black, pant-clad legs, her sneaker in his face, while Logan pulls on the other, both holding by the knee. Rogue has a death grip on her bedroom doorframe and is shouting out protests, some more "polite" than others. "Let me go! Ah ain't goin' to see some stupid counselor! I don't want anyone messin' with mah head!" Rogue shouts. Amara pulls on one of her arms, covered by Rogue's long-sleeved purple top, and Scott pulls on the other. 

"Stripes, don't be so difficult! Just let go and get it over with!" Logan grunts, amazed by her ironclad grip. 

"Nevah! Ya cain't make meh!" she yells. 

"Rogue, as the leader of this team I demand that you let go, now!" Scott orders. He only receives a death glare from Rogue as she tightens her hold. Suddenly Scott gets an idea and he whispers something to Logan. Logan smiles, lets go, and jogs toward the stairs.

Moments later he reappears with Kitty. Rogue's eyes light up with recognition and fear as she realizes his plan. 

"Kitty, ya wouldn't!" Rogue exclaims with desperation. 

"I'm, like, sorry, Rogue, but, like, all of us have to go eventually." Kitty replies with a sympathetic smile. 

"Why do Ah have ta be first?" Rogue asks. 

"You drew the short straw! It's, like, only fair." Kitty answers. Then Kitty grabs Rogue's arm and makes her phase through the wall. With a tight hold, she phases through the floor and they fall onto a couch right by the front door. There Jean picks her up using telekinesis and Rogue growls. 

"Kitty, Ah'm gonna get ya if it's the last thang I do!" Rogue threatens. Her angry shouts are drowned out as she is placed and buckled tightly into the van. 

After an hour of Ororo trying to pull Rogue out of the van, she finally succeeds. Rogue crosses her arms as she is dragged into the building and into a long, colorful hallway. Ororo signs her in and they send her back into the room. Before Rogue leaves Ororo leans over to her.

"If you kill or even damage the psychologist, we'll make you come again. Otherwise this will be your only visit." Ororo warns. Then Rogue is announced into a large room with a smiling lady in her early twenties sitting at a desk. Her hair is a glowing shade of blonde that flows down her back in curls. She looks up and striking green eyes meet translucent blue eyes which matches her sapphire suit. 

"Hello, you must be Rogue." She smiles, extending her hand. Rogue looks at it in disgust and promptly stalks over to a red velvet couch and plops down on it. She observes the colorful, yet sophisticated room, which has many bookshelves. Her eyes glance at a few titles. Most are about mental disorders although some just look to be ordinary novels. "My name is Gwen. I'm going to be your counselor today. What would you like to talk about?" Gwen asks in a sugary sweet voice. Rogue grimaces and crosses her arms. 

"Look, lady, Ah'm only here 'cause Ah'm forced tah. Ah _don't_ want to talk. Ah'm gonna sit here and be bored before Ah talk tah ya." Rogue snaps. Gwen smiles and sits patiently for a moment. Then she momentarily leaves to get coffee.

When she comes back, she smiles and sits in her chair. 

"Oh!" she exclaims. She sits up and discovers that she had been sitting on a pen. "Careless of me to put that in the chair." Gwen says sincerely. 

"Rogue, why are you so hostile towards others? Is it because of family problems?" she inquires, taking out a notebook and pen. "Let's talk about that, your family." Gwen suggests. Rogue glares at her. After moments of silence, Gwen realizes that Rogue is going to be stubborn. "What about your mother? What is she like?" Gwen asks. Rogue's lips curl into an evil smile as she decides to freak her out.

"Mah momma is a mutant. She abandoned meh and mah brotha as children and since then has been trying to destroy the human race alongside another powerful mutant with the ability to control magnetism. She lied to me and mutated into a girl and pretended to be mah best friend and when Ah found out she denied it." Rogue answers. 

Gwen's eyes widen in shock. She sits silent for a moment, speechless.

"Did Ah mention that she has also tried tah kill mah friends?" Rogue asks with a sardonic smile. 

"No, I believe you forgot to mention that part." Gwen retorts, her hands shaking.

__

Well, that's what ya get foh thinkin' ya can handle me. Ya wanna talk, huh? Then let's talk, sugah. 

"Those are my problems with my motha. Ah haven't even begun tah tell ya 'bout mah brotha, Kurt. He's a mutant too. He's covered entirely with blue fur from head to toe." Rogue starts. With an evil smile she notices Gwen wringing her hands in her lap. "O' course, he's the lucky one. Ah got the worst powah. If Ah touch anyone then Ah'll absorb their powers (if they're a mutant), memories, strength, and if Ah hold on long enough, their very soul." Rogue adds. 

Gwen starts pushing a button, which Rogue can only see as being a call button for security, rapidly, her eyes darting between Rogue and the door. 

"What are ya doin', Gwen? Doncha wanna talk?" Rogue asks mockingly in a sugary sweet voice, imitating her. "By the way, I cut the wires to that button. No one's coming." Rogue informs her smoothly.

Panicking, Gwen presses the button faster, desperate. 

"Why don't Ah talk 'bout mah first kiss? It was down in the south on a warm night by the bayou. He kissed me and then suddenly his memories were floodin' mah mind and he was knocked out cold on the ground. Ah put him in the coma with one brief kiss." Rogue shares, laughing evilly in her head. "Wanna shake hands now?" Rogue inquires, peeling off her right glove and extending her hand to Gwen. Gwen screams and runs out the door. Then she runs through the lobby, outside, and dives into her expensive car. She slams the door and peels out of the parking lot, running a red light after that, but not caring. 

Rogue calmly leaves the room as if nothing had happened and casually approaches Ororo. She shrugs with an amused smile, but Ororo doesn't look amused. 

"What did you do to her?" Ororo asks, impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Ah didn't do nothin'. Ah didn't touch her, just lahke Ah promised." Rogue states matter-of-factly. 

"Why do I doubt that?" Ororo mutters, rolling her eyes. Then the two walk out to the van with Ororo muttering under her breath something along the lines of "Why me?" 


	3. Vote

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or X-Men Evolution.

****

A/N: Ok, each time I get in votes I'll post how many votes each person got. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep R&Ring and voting for who you want next! 

Votes:

Logan- 1, Kurt- 2, Scott- 2, Jean- 0, Kitty- 0, Bobby- 0, Amara- 0, Ray- 0, Jamie- 0, Ororo- 0, Hank- 0

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AS you can all see, there was a tie. So this is a post to get a tie breaker. The vote is between 

__

Scott 

And 

__

Kurt

Please review with a vote so I can write the nest chapter. Bye!


End file.
